Love and Happienss
by hplover714
Summary: I extended the 5th chapter. Read it! The story is 'under construction'. I will be replacing the existing chapters with edited and corrected chapters all thanks to my new beta reader Holly! thank you! And promise a real update soon.
1. Summer Surprises

This takes place after the sixth book, with a few changes 1) Harry and Ginny were never together 2) Dumbledore never died.

Harry sat in his room at Number Four, Privet Drive staring at the wall. He would only have to spend a week here this year. As per Dumbledore's request Harry returned, but decided to keep it short. He had been there three days already and was leaving in four more days for the Burrow, where he would spend the remainder of his holiday with his two best friends and the Weasleys. This had all been planned before they left school just a couple of days ago. Harry couldn't wait to leave; as far as he was concerned he had been there too long already. He spent most of his time sitting in his room trying to avoid his "family". So far it had worked well; he had only seen them on his first day back. His Aunt would leave food by his door two or three times a day, the Dursleys were just as happy that he was keeping to himself.

Harry reading his favorite book, "Quidditch through the Ages," when he heard a little tap on the window. He looked up and saw Ron's tiny owl, Pig outside the window. He hurried to let the small owl in, taking the letter off his small leg. While Pig did his usual lap of excitement, Harry opened the letter and his heart sank.

'_Harry, _

_Bad news mate, Mum and Dad want Ginny and I to go with them to see Charlie. They have some business to take care of there and think that we might be able to help. Well it looks like it's going to take a while so I guess you can't come to the Burrow yet. I'll write as often as I can but don't really know when that will be. I'll let you know when we're back so you can come right away. Sorry. _

_- Ron'_

Harry read the letter three times over before he sat down at his desk. He set the letter down and ran his hand through his hair. He tried not to be, but the truth was he was really disappointed. He figured that whatever the Weasleys had to do must be important if they had to break their plans with Harry.

After a few more minutes of sulking Harry rummaged around in his desk and pulled out a quill and a sheet of parchment.

'_Ron, _

_Don't worry about me, I'll figure something out. I'm still leaving at the end of the week even if I have anywhere to go yet. Maybe I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron or something. Good luck with Charlie and everything you guys have to do. Talk to you later. _

_ Harry'_

Harry reread the letter and looked up at pig "Up for another trip tonight?"

The little bird piped up again "SHHH" Harry whispered as he tied his letter to Pig's leg.

He walked to the window and lightly threw the owl out the window. He watched Pig until he couldn't see him anymore. Harry just stayed there, staring out the window for a long time. When he finally moved away from the window he didn't feel like doing anything else, so he put his book back on the desk, turned out the light and laid down in bed. After what seemed like hours he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Harry awoke to a strange sound in his room. Harry fumbled for a moment, finding his glasses on the nightstand and putting them on. The noise he found came from a strange owl perched on his desk. It was rather young looking, brown with black spots. It had a letter attached to its leg. Grabbing it and reading a smile crept up onto Harry's face.

'_Hi Harry!_

_I just got a letter from Ron saying that they were going away on "family business" and that our summer at the Burrow was put off for a while. All I could think last night was that you must be pretty upset by this, so I talked to my parents and they said that you were more than welcome to stay with us for the summer! Just let me know what you think. You can send your answer back with Spotty (don't laugh I don't have that great of an imagination). Mum and Dad bought him as an early birthday present to me. _

_Love Always, _

_Hermione' _

Harry wrote back immediately.

'_Hermione,_

_I love you! Thank you so much! I would love to come spend the summer with you, see you soon! I can't wait!_

_All my love,_

_Harry'_

He sent the owl back as soon has he finished drinking from Hedwig's water. He was really excited that he would still end up spending the summer with Hermione. He smiled all that day.

'_I'm really excited,'_ he thought to himself as he was laying in bed on Sunday night. Hermione would be coming for him in the morning with her parents. He was finally getting out of here and his summer would be saved. He was still getting to spend most of the summer with Hermione. He smiled again. '_Why am I so excited about this?' _ "Because you're getting out of here" he said out loud. '_But is it really? Or are you excited to see her?' _"You're crazy," he said to himself again. He fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.

Harry woke up the next morning before the sun had even come up. In all truth, he didn't think he really slept at all. He was too excited, so he got up and finished his last minute packing. By 8:30 the only things left in his room were the bed, the desk, and the wardrobe. His trunk sat in the middle of the room with two boxes on top of it and Hedwig's cage in front of it. All he had to do now was wait.

At precisely 9:30, just like they had talked about, the doorbell rang. He jumped up and started heading down stairs. '_I Love Hermione! She's always on time,'_ he thought to himself on the way down. He stopped dead in his tracks. '_I love Hermione? …. You know what I mean,' _he told himself.

He opened the door and something flew at him in a blur. "Harry!"

Harry found himself locked in Hermione's hug. "I missed you!" she said letting go and stepping back. " I mean, it's only been a week but..."

"Don't worry Hermione I know what you mean, I missed you too." Harry smiled at her, feeling his face get rather warm.

She smiled for a second then turned toward the two people behind her. "Harry you know my parents…" she said still not looking at him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, nice to see you again," Harry said politely shaking both their hands.

"Nice to see you too, Harry," Mr. Granger replied, shaking his hand.

"Where are your aunt and uncle, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh," Harry smiled, "They went out. They didn't want to be here when more of "my people" showed up. I didn't bother to tell them that Hermione was muggle-born."

They all laughed. Hermione had finally turned to face him again and he saw that her face was a little pink. "Do you need help with your stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Umm sure, follow me" Harry said turning to go upstairs.

He picked up the two boxes and held out the bird cage for Hermione. "We can come back for this," he said, nodding at his trunk.

"Don't be silly," she said. "Put all that stuff down," she ordered as she set the cage on top of the boxes. Then she pulled out her wand. "Locomotor trunk."

"You keep forgetting, I came of age last year so I can do magic outside of school," she told him as she followed Harry's belongings out of his room with her wand pointed at them.

When they got downstairs they carried the stuff to the car so nobody would see. Taking one last look at the house, Harry smiled and got into the backseat of the car. '_I'll never have to come back here again_.'

As though she were reading his thoughts, Hermione asked, "Happy this is the last time you'll see this place?"

"You have no idea," he replied with a laugh.

The drive to the Grangers house took most of the day. At around two o'clock Harry looked over at Hermione and asked, "How did you guys get to my house so early if you live so far away?"

She smiled at him and said, "Well we didn't drive from home this morning we made kind of a trip of it we left on Thursday night and stopped at a few places on the way."

"I didn't know I was so far out of the way for you guys, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Harry," Hermione told him "We had fun on the trip and now that I know you're safe it makes it all worth while," she finished turning a little pink.

They arrived at the Granger house at about nine o'clock. After they had gotten Harry's stuff out of the car Hermione had showed Harry to his room. She gave him the grand tour of the place. It was a five-bedroom house with two floors.

"Your house is really nice Hermione," he said as they came back to his room.

"Yeah I like it." Hermione smiled. Harry yawned. He hadn't realized that he was so tired.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Hermione suggested with a small laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, I didn't sleep last night," he with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said and she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night," she added quietly before quickly leaving the room.

Harry watched the door for a few moments after she closed it. After snapping out of his little trance, Harry went into the adjoining bathroom washed up and got into the huge bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Harry woke up as the sun came in the window and the light hit his face. He laid there for a moment, then there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, are you awake?" Hermione asked quietly from outside the door.

"Yeah, come on in," he answered.

Hermione came in still wearing her PJ's. They were blue and black striped pants with a black tank top shirt. " Wow…" Harry said softly, "Uh, I mean, hi," he said quickly.

"Morning " she smiled and sat down on his bed. "So what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"I don't know. What's around here?" Harry asked.

"Well there's a mall and a cinema and a bunch of small restaurants and things," she told him. "We could just go walk around there."

"Yeah that sounds fun," Harry answered. "I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs in a little while, ok?" he asked.

"Deal." Hermione got up and went to get ready.

He got downstairs before she did so he waited for her in the living room. He was sitting on the couch and noticed that her parents were gone. "Hey where are your parents?" he shouted upstairs.

"Oh, they are at work," she yelled back going from her room to the bathroom.

"What do they do again? I can't remember."

"They are dentists, both of them they have an office about 25 minutes from here," she said. She was finally ready and started coming down the stairs.

He was looking up at her thinking about how pretty she looked._ 'Why do I keep thinking about her like that?'_

"Ready?" she asked standing next to him.

Taken a little by surprise that she had gotten down the stairs so fast, Harry answered, "Yep lets go."

They spent the day out. First they had breakfast, then heading to the mall. Hermione was determined to help Harry pick out some new clothes that actually fit him properly. She said she was tired of always seeing him in Dudley's old things.

Shopping took about three hours, because they were having a lot of fun pointing out stupid or ugly that others were buying. After a while, Hermione was satisfied with what Harry had bought. He even bought her some new clothes and a new book, as a way of thanking her for letting him come to stay with her and her family. They ate lunch and caught a three-thirty movie. When they got back to the house her parents had dinner ready.

The rest of that week went by pretty quickly Harry thought. They spent most of every day just hanging out around the town and enjoying each other's company. They had even managed to get a fair amount of homework done.

One day in the middle of July, Harry and Hermione stayed in and finished their homework, and decided to rent a movie. They went to the video store and picked out a good one. "Mum and dad should be home by the time we get back, then we can decide what to do about dinner," she told him as they walked back.

"Mummy, Daddy are you lot home yet?" she called as they walked in the front door.

There was no answer. "Hmm they must still be at work."

About 15 minutes later the phone rang and it was Hermione's dad. "Oh, Hi daddy!" she said. "We were starting to get worried," she told him, "Ok Daddy, see you later… love you too, bye." She hung up the phone.

"They said that they were going to leave late and eat out so we're on our own for dinner," Hermione informed him.

They managed to make themselves dinner without making too big of a mess (after they cleaned up the one they made by throwing stuff at each other). After dinner they started their movie.


	2. Something New

Chapter Two: Something New

As the movie played Harry kept finding himself watching Hermione rather than the movie. Once, when he pulled his eyes away from the television and looked over at Hermione, he noticed her give a slight shiver. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A bit," she responded, surprised that he had actually noticed.

"Here," he said as he took the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said with a grin.

As the movie went on the room seemed to get colder. Looking over at Harry, Hermione noticed that he was now looking rather cold. "Come here," she said shifting around and holding the blanket up for him to join her underneath it.

Harry moved over and Hermione put the blanket over his shoulders as well. "Thanks," he said with a smile. They were now so close that their shoulders were touching, which made Hermione smile to herself.

The movie they were watching turned out to have a rather sad ending. Hearing a sniffle coming from his left Harry looked over and saw a tear trailing down Hermione's cheek. "Hey," he said with a gentle smile, "it's just a movie." Putting his arm around her, Harry pulled her close to try and comfort her.

For the last ten minutes of the movie Hermione cried while Harry held her, rubbing her shoulder. Hermione put her head down on his shoulder and was now wetting his shirt with her tears.

"Hermione it's just a movie," Harry said with a soft laugh as the movie ended.

"Don't laugh at me I cant help it," Hermione said. "I'm a sucker for a sad movie, I always have been," she added, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, trying to hold in his laughter. "I'll try not to laugh."

"Harry!" she said, sitting up from his embrace and giving him a good swat on the arm.

"I'm sorry!" he said again, now laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "It's just…. its just my shirts all wet!" he said pointing to his shoulder.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I didn't know I was messing up your new shirt," Hermione cried, jumping up she grabbed a cloth napkin from the coffee table and began trying to dry his shirt.

"No Hermione" he said grabbing the napkin to stop her. "It's ok don't worry about it. I was just teasing you."

She stopped and looked at him. "Oh, sorry."

"Lighten up, Hermione," Harry said throwing the napkin at her, hitting her in the face.

"Oh now, that was just rude!" she pouted, whacking him with the napkin.

"Hey! It's not my fault you can't catch," Harry teased while trying to stop her from hitting him again.

"Oh what's the matter, Mr. Potter? Cant handle getting beaten up by a girl?" It was her turn to make fun of him.

"That's it. You're dead, Granger!" Harry said in a would-be serious voice as he tried to grab the napkin from her.

"Oh no you don't!" she said getting up and running around the couch, reaching across to hit him again.

"Ok, I see how it is!" Harry said, picking up a second cloth napkin and standing up. "Two can play at this game." But instead of just swatting her with it, Harry twisted it in his hand and snapped it at her. There was a loud crack as the towel just missed her left arm.

"Oh no!" squeaked Hermione, more to her self than to Harry, and ran for it.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he questioned, walking after her. "I thought you wanted to play…"

"Umm… I think I'm done now," Hermione said with a nervous laugh as she tried to hurry out of Harry's reach.

"Oh, but I just got started," he said with a smile. He had finally caught up to her and snapped his napkin at her again this time hitting her on the back of the right knee.

"Ouch," she whispered and turned around and looked at him. "Now that's not very nice," she said walking towards him, her eyes never leaving his. "I am done now," she said rather seriously. As soon as she got close enough she quickly twisted her napkin like Harry had done and snapped it at him, hitting him in the stomach. "Bet you didn't know I could do that," Hermione smirked right before breaking into to a run towards the living room.

He stood there in shock for a second, then the tore after her. Finally, he caught up to her at the end of the couch. Hermione had nowhere to go. Trapped, she was his.

He took a step towards her, preparing his napkin to strike again. As she put up her arms to try and protect herself, Harry dropped the napkin and started tickling her.

Taken by surprise, Hermione cried, "Harry stop!" Laughing, she began backing up and hit the end of the couch.

"Nowhere to go now," Harry told her, laughing.

She tried hitting him and she tried swatting him with her napkin, but nothing would stop him. Finally, she forgot that the couch was right behind her she tried to take another step backwards, falling right over the arm of the couch. In her panic, Hermione tried to grab onto Harry to stop her fall but ended up bringing him with her. For a few seconds they laid there laughing.

After a few seconds, Harry realized he was laying on top of her. She seemed to have realized too because she stopped laughing as well and he felt her tense up.

"Sorry," he muttered trying to get up. As he moved his eyes caught hers and he stopped. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then, before he knew what he was doing, Harry leaned in and kissed her.

After about a moment or two Harry's senses came rushing back to him and he pulled away. "Hermione, I'm sor…" he started, trying to get up, but he never got to finish that sentence because Hermione then reached up, put both her hands on the back of his head and pulled him back down to her kissing him once again.

Hermione's parents chose this moment to come home from their dinner. Walking in the door they stopped dead in their tracks seeing what was in front of them.

Harry and Hermione pulled apart from each other and the four stood staring at each other until Hermione's mother spoke. " Oh…uh…we'll just…go," she said as she began pushing her husband towards the stairs. Harry couldn't help but think he saw a smile on her face before she turned around.

After her parents had gone up stairs, Harry stared at Hermione. Then they both sat on the couch in silence, trying to figure out what had just happened. Harry tried to speak.

"Mione..." was all he could get out. After a moment, he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Mione..." he swallowed and kept going, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…" but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Harry its ok," she said sadly, getting up from the couch. "It's my fault. We don't have to do anything about it, if you don't want…. just…don't worry," she finished and began to walk away with her head down.

"Wait!" he said, jumping to his feet, finally realizing was she was saying. It was now or never. "Hermione, I have been in love with you since the end of fifth year, since the moment I thought I lost you in the Department of Mysteries," he said, walking over to her while saying this.

Her back was still toward him. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. She again had tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, what now?" he asked sounding worried.

"No Harry," she said. "These aren't tears of sadness. They are happy tears," she said with a smile. Taking a step closer to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and quietly said, "I have been in love with you since the TriWizard Tournament." She went on with a steady stream of tears now running down her face. "Since I thought I was going to lose you."

He looked at her for a moment and started laughing, "You're crying again."

"Yeah, well…. so what?" she asked.

"Here's what," Harry said leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

There was such a sweet tenderness in his kiss that it actually made her knees go weak and her stomach drop to the tips of her toes.

After a few minutes he pulled away so that their faces were only inches apart. He brought his hands from her waist and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Smiling at her he kissed each of her cheeks where his thumbs had been. "We have really got to do something about this," he whispered before kissing her again.

They stayed up all night, talking, snogging, cuddling and snogging some more.


	3. The Dream

The dream

The next morning Mr. and Mrs. Granger were walking down the stairs getting ready to leave for work.

"We need to talk to them about this, I mean especially with him staying here and in the room across from hers" Mr. Granger was telling his wife. Obviously he was not exactly thrilled about the fact that he had just hours ago walked in on a boy kissing his one and only daughter not to mention the fact that he was laying on top of her.

"Oh, just let them be for a little bit. They're just kids in love…don't ruin it" Mrs. Granger was smiling at her husband as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

He had stopped dead in his tracks and was staring into the living room "you see what I mean" he said to his wife pointing at the couch.

"Well, maybe a discussion couldn't hurt" he tried not to laugh at the situation. The truth was that she was very excited for her daughter knowing that she had had a crush on Harry for a long time now.

Harry and Hermione were still in the living room. They had fallen asleep on the couch together Harry's arms around her waist.

"Why don't you go warm up the car and Ill wake them up" She told her husband

After he had reluctantly left Mrs. Granger walked into the living room and quietly said "Hermione…Harry its time to wake up" finally reaching them she gently touched her daughters arm shaking her lightly until she started to stir " there you go love, up you get"

Hermione finally opened her eyes "hmmm?" she asked sitting up and looking around. Waking up and seeing that she was in the living room with Harry and her mother sitting in front of them

"Mum, ummm" Hermione started not quite sure what to say

"Don't worry you don't have to explain to me, but your father on the other hand isn't too happy, he wants to have a conversation with the two of you when we get home tonight" she told her daughter "ill try to calm him down a bit before me get home" she said as he left the room and walked out of the door.

"Great" Hermione thought to herself "a conversation". Putting that thought out of her brain figuring it wasn't for quite a while she turned to the matter at hand. How to best wake Harry up. Deciding on a plan she went into action.

She lay back down so that she was eye to eye with him. Leaning in she gently placed her lips on top of his. As this didn't do the trick she whispered "Harry, time to get up" never taking her lips off of his.

Slowly he stirred a smile crept on to his face. As the kiss came to an end he put his forehead on hers and whispered " Hi"

"Hi" she smiled "sleep well?" she asked

"Of Course… I got to hold you all night" he replied kissing her nose.

"Good answer" she said with a smile kissing him again.

"I like this" she said with a smile as their kiss ended leaning her forehead against his and wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.

"I do too" he said hugging her back.

After sitting in each others arms for a while Hermione looked up and asked "What do you want to do today?"

"This" he said with a smile as he kissed her.

"I like that idea" she said into his mouth, and began to laugh as Harry slid his hands down her back and onto her waist.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing…nothing it just tickled a bit" she said regaining her composer

"Oh, sorry" he said kissing her "Won't let it happen again" he said in a mock serious voice

"Lets see that it doesn't" she said mirroring his tone trying not to laugh.

After awhile she and Harry got up and made breakfast then spent the rest of the day just laying around the house together talking and laughing. At about half past four Hermione remembered that her parents wanted to talk to them. "Harry, I almost forgot" she said sitting up on the couch to face him. She had been laying with her head in his lap as they talked. "My mum and dad want to have a talk with us when they get home. They came down this morning and saw us asleep on the couch still and I think it upset my dad"

Harry looked at her and got a little worried "What do you mean it upset him?" he asked

"Well, I've always been daddy's little girl and its probably just kinda hard for him to see with a boy." She said

"Ok well Ill just have to make him see that I love you and that you are perfectly safe with me" he said taking her hand and kissing it lightly

She smiled at him and whispered "I love you" as she layed her head on his shoulder and but her arms around him and pulled him close.

They stayed like that until her parents came home. When her father walked in her walked over to them and said " I think its time we had a little talk guys"

He wasn't angry like Harry thought he might be, but just seemed like he wanted to let them know a few things. He sat for a few moments trying to decide what to tell them, then began "Now I know you guys have started dating and its new and you can get ratter …erm.. excited…"

"Daddy!" Hermione blushed

"Now let me finish sweetie" he said "I just mean that I want you guys to be careful you don't have to rush into anything, your young and you have along time to figure out what you want to do. So all I ask is that you guys just take you time getting to …know one another before you rush in to …..anything." he finished now really looking either one of them in the eye

"Daddy… were not just some stupid teenagers" Hermione said "We are both responsible adults, well we both will be soon. And believe me we wont do anything irresponsible, I promise" she finished looking up at her father

"Yes, sir I promise too. I don't just want to be with Hermione for that, I really love her sir, so I just want you to know that I'm not going to do anything to hurt her" Harry said

Mr. Granger smiled at the boy sitting in front of him and for the first time since he found out about the two of them he was happy for them. Something about the way that Harry told him he loved his daughter to him that it was true and that he could trust this young man with his daughter

The rest of the talk went a lot better Harry thought. They talked together all four of them then one on one with each of her parents. They set up rules for the rest of the summer and went over to Hermione's horror proper "safety" and the consequences of not being safe. But after all of that they had dinner and really enjoyed the rest of the evening.

After dinner and a few board games Harry turned to Hermione and said "I'm pretty tired I think I'm going to head up to bed"

"Ok, Goodnight" she said stepping forward and kissing him

After a few minutes when the kiss came to an end he smiled and said "goodnight. I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled with one last kiss

As he walked up the stairs she smiled to herself. That was the first time he had said he loved her just because he felt like saying it not because he had to explain him self or anything like that but just because he wanted to. After helping her parents clean up a little she went up to take a shower before going to be.

Hermione turned off the water and reached out and grabbed her robe. She walked over to the mirror and wiped the fog off, she brushed her hair, changed into her pajamas

and walked out of the bathroom.

While in the hall she heard some noises coming from Harry's room. As she got closed she head him scream "NO,"

Worrying she ran in to his room to find him tangled in the sheets sweating and wrestling around in his sleep "No! stop it !" he screamed

"Harry" Hermione said loudly trying to wake him up but it didn't work she tried again, nothing. Moving forward to the bed she trying lightly shaking him awake. "Harry wake up" she said louder this time

When that didn't work she sat on his bed grabbed both his shoulders in her hands and shook him until he woke up "Harry come on now wake up" she said as he finally woke up.

His eyes shot open and the look on his face made Hermione's heart stop for a moment. He looked terrified around the room trying to pull him self out of the dream. As soon as he had completely woken up he broke into a cold sweat and began to shiver.

"Harry what's the matter?" Hermione asked now scared

"Its him…" was all he could get out at the moment

He looked so scared all she could think of was comforting him some how. She reached forward and pull him to her in a tight hug. " its ok its over now" she said rubbing his back. They stayed like that for a little while until she felt him calm down.

"hey are you ok?" she asked " what was your dream about?"

"its him. He… he found out about Dumbledore's plan and got really mad at his death eaters for letting Dumbledore learn so much. He as torturing someone but I couldn't tell who it was." He finished with a shaky voice.

She kissed his cheek and tried her best to smile at him " well it was probably just a dream"

"No," he said almost automatically " it felt so real"

" ok" she said looking at him " then we'll send an owl to Dumbledore tomorrow and let him know what happened"

"yeah that sounds good" he said taking a breath

"Ok get some sleep" she said kissing him lightly on the forehead . when she moved to get up she felt his hand close around her arm.

"Hermione, will you stay with me?" he asked. He didn't look at her but she could tell that he was still shaken up about his dream.

"Of course" she said taking his hand in hers and laying down next to him.he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She kissed him soflty on the lips and whispered "now, get some rest". They both stayed up for a while longer but neither said anything else. They fell asleep once again in each others arms.

**Well there it is guys, my newest chapter. sorry it took so long to update I have alot going on. its kind of a filler chap and hopfully ill have time to get to the next few soon. hopefully ill update again before the new year HOPEFULLY**

**R&R please**


	4. After The Dream

(A/N): This is just a short piece that I needed to get through to get to the rest of the story. Hopefully ill get a better chapter up soon.

For all you guys who are confused, in my fic Dumbledore didn't die that night on the roof and Harry and Ginny were never going out.

After The Dream

As Harry woke up the next morning he felt arms around him tight and a body close to him. He smiled to himself as he opened his eyes and saw brown hair in his eyes. Then he remembered why she was there…. The dream.

With that he got out of bed carefully so he didn't wake Hermione. He went over to the desk and sat in the chair. He took out a piece of parchment and a pen and began to write on it. After throwing a few drafts out he finally was able to finish the letter. He sat back and re read what he had wrote

_Dear Professor Dumbledore _

_How are you doing? Summer going well I hope. Mine is going well, or at least it was until last night. I'm staying with Hermione for the summer and we've been having loads of fun. But last night I had a dream very similar to the ones I had in the summer before 5th year. I dreamt about Voldemort._

_He had learned about your plan and was trying to figure out how you had learned so much and was torturing one of the death eaters for letting the information get back to you. He was also telling them that he wanted the details of your plan or they would be in trouble. He made an example of the death eater and killed him to get the point across to the rest. _

_So what do you think? Should I be worried? Hope I haven't caused you too much trouble. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry _

Finally being satisfied with what he wrote he set the pen down. He looked over at Hermione and was surprised to see that she was looking back at him. "Hey" he smiled as he moved over to sit on end of the bed next to her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and onto her cheek.

"Hi" she smiled up at him "how did you sleep?" she asked sitting up and taking his hand in hers

"Ok" he said "You know after the dream. I just finished my letter to Dumbledore you want to see it before I send it?" he asked

"Sure" she said getting out of bed "if you want me to" she walked over to the desk and began reading. "It's good" she said. Looking at it again. "What plan?" she asked turning to look at him.

" I actually don't know the details of it but Dumbledore told me that he had some things planed and he would tell me in due time he told me to just go on like normal until he told me otherwise. I'm guessing that what ever he is doing Voldemort found out about."

"Hmm, well let's get this to Dumbledore so that he can get back to you as soon as possible." She said

"Your right" he said as he rolled the letter up and was about to tie it to Hedwig's leg when Hermione grabbed it and said "here lets protect it a bit" she waved her wand and muttered a few incantations. "There now, it is unopenable to anyone but the addressee and if someone does get it open then it will just be blank" she told him handing it back over to him.

"Wow" he said just staring at her "impressive" he smiled and attached the letter to Hedwig's leg. Harry stood watching Hedwig fly out the window, he was still very worried about the dream and just hopped that Hedwig could find Dumbledore and that he would answer quickly. Hermione was watching the emotions play over Harry face. She could tell that he was worried; she was worried, of course he was. She walked over and stood behind him and slid her arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to sort it all out." She said as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He rested his head on hers and whispered "I hope so"

They stayed there for a while just looking out the window and holding each other. Finally it was Hermione who broke the silence with "come on lets go get some breakfast" she took his hand and pulled him from the room. Harry wasn't very hungry but he went along with it to make Hermione happy.

Then went down stairs and Hermione whipped them up a small breakfast consisting of oatmeal and some biscuits. After about 20 minutes sitting in silence Hermione had finished and looked up and saw that Harry had barely touched his food and was deep in thought. "Harry you've got to eat" she said knocking him out of his thoughts

"What? Oh…. I'm not very hungry" he said looking at her.

"Come on Harry" she said pulling her chair closer to him "don't make me treat you like a child"

"What?" he asked turning to look at her

She reached over and grabbed his spoon and started moving it towards his mouth "open up here comes the firebolt" she said with a smile.

Harry laughed and opened his mouth when the spoon got there. It was just what he needed, to put all those thoughts aside. "Thanks" he said chewing and smiling.

"Ready for another?" she asked with a smile

"I think I can get it, thank you though" he said taking the spoon from her laughing

"Anytime love" she replied giving him a smile and a wink.

They finished breakfast and Hermione had talked Harry into going up and getting dressed. When Harry walked into his room he was absolutely amazed to see Dumbledore standing there.

"Professor" Harry said shocked

"Hello Harry" he said slightly bowing his head "I got your letter and just decided it would be best to just pop by, I hope that is alright"

"Of course" Harry said

"Harry I just want you to know that I am still very adamant about trying to keep you out of the fight until you're finished with school. This I will not change my mind on, but lets get into that dream of yours…" he was cut off by Hermione entering the room "ah, Miss Granger it is lovely to see you once again" he said standing up and walking forward to her shaking her hand.

Hermione had run over to Harry's room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Harry talking to Professor Dumbledore "Professor… "She said shocked "I didn't know you were coming … Ill just go and let you talk to Harry" she turned to leave and was stopped by Dumbledore placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Actually Miss Granger I was hoping you would join us" he said "I think you will find that what I have to talk to Harry about will have to do with you as well" he said motioning for her to sit next to Harry on his bed. She looked quite confused but sat anyways.

"So, like I was saying Harry, your dream. I think that it is in fact just like the ones you had in your 5th year. Only this time I do not believe that he knows about the connection. He thinks that this connection is lost so he is not taking any measures to stop it. But Harry this time I need you to make sure that you take the proper measures. Meaning you have got to work on your occlumency. With that said I will tell you a little about your dream." He told them

"Now you say that Voldemort has learned that I know of his plans and that he wants to know what I am doing. This Harry is exactly what we want. He will be too worried trying to stop me doing what it is he thinks I'm doing that he wont be plotting anything of his own, you see?" he asked

"Um sir, not really. What is it that you are doing?" Harry asked

"That's the thing Harry we aren't really doing anything, well nothing as big as Voldemort thinks we are. We are just creating a buzz so that he thinks we have something big planned , so that we can get to finding those Horcruxes with out him knowing. But this Harry is not what I am here to discuss with you. I am here to discuss something that I need you to work on this year..."

"What's that sir?" Harry asked unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well this is actually where Miss Granger comes in" Dumbledore said nodding towards Hermione "this year you shall be learning to hone the thing that the dark lord knows not and the powers that come from it. I of course am talking about love" Dumbledore smiled seeing that Harry wasn't getting it.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other Hermione tried to suppress a grin but did a bad job of it. Harry smiled back at her and took her hand in his.

"See this is exactly what I am talking about" Dumbledore said beaming at the pair of them. Hermione turned a bright shade of pinkish red and didn't look at Dumbledore in the eye.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Hermione. This is a wonderful thing. Especially now that Harry is truly learning what love is he will become more powerful, which will ultimately help in defeating Voldemort. But how, we will discuss when you get back to school. I simply came today to let you know that you are not to worry. The best thing that you can do right now to help the fight against Voldemort would be to spend as much time together as you can. Enjoy each others company, strengthen the bond that you share and the love that you have for each other and you both will notice the change in your magic I guarantee it. So unless you have any more questions I shall be on my way" he said standing up

"I have just one sir, how did you know about Hermione and me?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore smiled "Lets just say that I still have some _friends_ of mine check up on you from time to time"

"So I'm still being followed?" he asked with a mix of emotion

"No not so much followed as checked in on" Dumbledore said " Well I've got some business to attend to soon so if you two don't mind I must be on my way" and with that he disappeared with a pop.

They sat in silence for a bit both thinking about what they were just told. Finally Harry looked over at Hermione "so the only thing I can do right now to fight Voldemort… is to spend time with _you_?" he asked with a fake disgusted look on his face.

"Yep" she said mirroring his look "looks like were stuck together. I guess that we really only have one option"

"Oh, and what's that?" He asked

She leaned towards him and got so close so that every time she moved her lips they brushed up against his and said "we're just going to have to make the most of a bad situation"

"Yeah, what bad luck we have" he said as he smiled just millimeters away from her.

"I know it's horrible, but I've got a question" she said still very close to him

"What's that?" he asked

"Are you going to kiss me anytime soon? Because I'm getting tired of waiting"

"sorry to keep you waiting so long" he said through a giant smile as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closed " Ill have to see to it that you don't have to wait…." But that sentence was never finished because Hermione closed what little space was between them as she pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Harry lightly bit her lower lip as he deepened the kiss. She licked his lips just before his mouth opened and his tongue met hers. After about 5 minutes the kiss came to an end and through trying to catch her breath that she hadn't realized she had lost she looked up at him and said "you know sometimes you just talk too much"


	5. An Afternoon swim

**(A/N) I started writting a new chapter but it ended up going better with this one so I decided to just make it one huge chapter. I hope you enjoy what I added. And the next chapter soon I promise.**

An Afternoon Swim

It had taken Harry several days to get over his dream. Even though Dumbledore had said that it was nothing to worry about, it still gave Harry an odd feeling when he thought about it. Hermione had made sure that he was doing his occlumency every night before they went to bed. Harry and Hermione had started sharing a room every night since they noticed that when they slept together Harry didn't have any dreams about Voldemort.

The morning of the 30th started out just like any other with the exception of how hot it was. When Harry woke up he reached for his glasses on the night stand and slid them on. He looked around and noticed that both he and Hermione had thrown the blankets off of them through out the course of the night. Hermione was still asleep; she had her back towards him and her hand resting on her slightly exposed stomach. She had taken to wearing short shorts and a tank top to bed because of the heat. Harry defiantly did not mind this. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was half past 9 he figured he better wake Hermione before he got yelled at for letting her sleep to late. He had had that misfortune the previous morning when he had let her sleep until almost 11 o clock.

Harry leaned over to where Hermione was laying and gently placed his had on her knee and moved it up the outside of her leg until his had rested on her waist. She was quite ticklish when she was awake so he figured that this would do the trick.

"Mione" he whispered in her ear "Time to get up"

She made some incoherent noise and tried to roll away from him. He placed his hand on her stomach to keep her from rolling away and tried again "Mione, wake up" he whispered. Again she made a noise and tried to roll away.

Laughing he said " now I got in trouble yesterday morning for letting you sleep too late, I'm not making that mistake again. Now get up"

She still made no attempts to wake up so he said a little bit louder "if you don't open you eyes soon I'm going to have to take some sort of action" he said as he gently started moving his fingers around on her stomach. Still nothing.

"Ok" he said sitting up "You asked for it" he began to tickle her, which had immediately worked. Her eyes shot open and she began laughing hysterically and trying to stop him from tickling her.

"Ok Harry I'm awake stop" she said as she tried to free herself from his grasp. "Please" she pleaded. After a few more seconds he stopped tickling her but kept the pressure on her so she couldn't move

"You sure?" he asked "Because I can try something else"

"Yes, yes I'm awake, see" she said opening her eyes wide at him. She reached down and removed his hands from her sides and held them in hers, primarily to keep them off of her for the moment. "And what else were you going to try?" she asked after she caught her breath.

"Oh yeah" he said "if that didn't work I was going to try this" he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I think I would have preferred that" she said as the kiss ended

"Ill keep that in mind for next time" he said as he kissed her once again.

As the kiss came to an end she rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach and had her head resting on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and asked "so… what do you want to do today?"

Pulling her closed and resting his head on top of hers he said "I think we should go swimming, it's really hot out, what do you think?"

"Sounds good, we'll go out after we eat"

They laid there for another 20 minutes then pulled them selves apart to go get dressed. They met down stairs after changing; Harry was wearing a pair of board shorts he had bought when he and Hermione had gone shopping in the beginning of the summer. Hermione was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top with what looked like bathing suit straps coming out of the back of her shirt and tied in a bow in the back of her neck. They had a light brunch then went out to Hermione's back yard.

Hermione had gotten out some towels for them and was putting them on two chairs laid out by the pool. After setting their stuff out she walked over the edge of the pool and carefully dipped her toes into the water. The water wasn't too cold. When she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks Harry was in the middle of taking his shirt off.

She was very surprised she had spent almost the entire summer with him and had never seen him with his shirt off. She was staring at his muscular chest and abs.

"_wow"_ she thought to herself as a small smile crept across her face.

Before he could notice her looking at him she turned to get ready to go swimming herself. She pulled her tank top off and Harry saw that she was wearing a two piece. It was now his turn to stare. As she finished pulling off her skirt Harry admired her flat stomach and trimmed legs. She how ever caught him looking

Her cheeks turned a little red as she asked through a smile "is there something I can help you with?"

"Huh?" he asked being knocked out of his trance "What, no I'm good" he said realizing he had been caught. With a small smile on his face he walked over to the edge of the pool about to jump in until Hermione spoke.

"You know" she walked over to him "You are allowed to look" she said her eyes never leaving his. He did notice though that she had turned a little pink in the cheeks. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his waist "I mean we are going out, you should be allowed to look right?"

"You mean the way you were looking when I was taking my shirt off?" he asked looking at her. She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off and said "Yeah, I saw you"

Not being able to think of a good come back she quickly pulled her arms from around his waist and pushed him into the pool. Unfortunately for her Harry had quick reflexes and pulled her into the water with him. When they came back to the surface he was still holding her close with his arms around her waist.

"Now what was that for?" he asked in mock anger

Looking around at the water all around her she looked at him "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time"

He laughed and pulled her into a kiss. "Still think it was a bad idea?" he asked as he placed soft kisses on her cheeks and neck.

"No actually, now that you mention it I think it may have been one of the best things I've ever done" she smiled at him as his lips captured hers in yet another kiss. He pulled her close until her body was pressed up against his. The kiss quickly changed from that of sweet and tender to one of great passion and need.

This time the kiss was different, for both of them. Her arms quickly wrapped around Harry's neck, holding on to his shoulders to steady her self. His hands had found her waist pulling her close as they moved up and down her back. This was an act of passion, the most passionate kiss they had shared by far. Her hands moved from around his neck to the sides of his face. She pulled back slightly caressing his cheeks with her thumbs looking deep into his eyes. She lowered her lips to his again. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and placed a hand on the back of her head to pull her closed to him.

Not feeling close enough to him she lifted her feet off of the bottom of the pool and wrapped her legs around his body. He quickly conformed to her new position by moving one hand to her butt to hold her where she was while the other arm was wrapped securely around her waist. As they kissed Harry slowly moved them over to the edge of the pool and gently moved around so that Hermione had her back resting on the wall of the pool. Her hands moved down from his face to his shoulders then traveled down to his chest where she let them linger for a few seconds then they went even further down to his stomach. As she ran her fingers over his toned abs she smiled into the kiss, causing it to break for just a moment. Bring her arms back around his neck their lips reconnected. Her hands were not the only ones to roam during this time. Harry removed his arm from around her back and moved his hand onto her flat stomach. He had expected her to burst into a fit of giggles as she generally did, but apparently she found nothing funny about this. His hand moved up from her stomach and stopped just below the fabric of her bathing suit top. Pausing for just a second almost to brace him self, he slowly moved his hand up until he was cupping her breast, rubbing over the fabric with his thumb. With this Hermione surprised both of them by moaning into his mouth. She broke away form the kiss and leaned her head back against the wall of the pool. Harry's hand had left her breast and moved slowly up her chest over the exposed part not covered by the bathing suit then up to cheek. Harry looked into her eyes and gently pulled her forward into another kiss. His hand slowly made its way back down to its prior position. Except for this time when he reached the top of the fabric he gently slid his fingers underneath it, this time taking her bare breast in his palm and gently rubbing his thumb over her erect nipple. This caused her not only to moan but her body to give an involuntary shudder.

This seemed to bring her back to her senses. She broke away from the kiss and reached down and took his hand in hers. "Harry..." she said barely above a whisper her voice much deeper than normal. Taking a deep breath she went on "Harry, if we don't stop this now…. Were not going to be able to"

"I'm sorry" he said quickly letting go of her. He thought that he had upset her _stupid idiot! _He thought to him self

"No Harry, don't apologize" she said with a grin on her face "it was defiantly enjoyed..." she had stopped looking at him in the eye and he saw her face turn pink. " I just don't think now, is the right time…to….to ….well to keep this up" she said finally looking back at him. See that he still looked like he felt he had done something wrong she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked as the kiss came to an end

"Just so you know that it was…ok, just ….its not the right time" she told him.

"So you're ok?" he asked

"I am better than ok" she smiled

"Good" he smiled back. Catching her eyes with his, he looked deep into them for a few seconds "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she whispered back as their lips met in a very tender kiss.

They spent the rest of the afternoon swimming around, playing sitting by the pool and talking. They didn't come in until the sun had begun to fade. When they came in Hermione's parents already had dinner started, so they each headed up and took showers, Harry had finished first so he went back down and helped with dinner.

Hermione took a rather long shower, partly because she had gotten a pretty bad sun burn on her shoulders and the cool water felt good against her skin. When she got out she wrapped her self in a robe and went into her room to change. When she walked in she heard a small tap on the window, looking over she saw Ron's owl outside her window. Walking over she opened the window "Well hello, pig" she said as she took the note off his leg it had 'Harry and Hermione' written on it in Ron's untidy writing. "I don't have any water for you in here but let me take you over to Harry's room I'm sure Hedwig wouldn't mind sharing for a bit" she held out her arm to him and the small bird jumped on. She carried him over to Harry's room and set him on Hedwig's open cage. "Now, you two play nice" she said before leaving the room.

"Mione! Dinner is ready" Harry yelled up the stairs.

"Oh shoot" she said to herself "Ok Ill be right down" she yelled "I just have to get dressed".

Hermione quickly grabbed the closet thing to her which happened to be her pajamas. She changed grabbed the letter from Ron put it in her pocket and ran down stairs. When she came down Harry had just finished setting the table and her mother was bringing out the food. They sat down to eat, and had fun trying to explain Quidditch to Hermione's parents. A conversation she had had many times before with her parents but she didn't know enough about muggle sports to compare properly. This is where Harry came in. He was able to get them to actually understand it, almost.

About thirty minutes later and after Harry and Hermione had both had three helpings the food was gone and Hermione's mom said "Well, unless you two are going to be eating the plates I think we're done"

"Oh sorry" Harry said having just realized how much he ate

"Don't be sorry dear, I just hope that it filled you up" Mrs. Granger said

"I guess swimming just made us really hungry" Hermione said getting up to help her mother clear away the dishes.

"I know I was only joking hunny, don't worry about that, your father and I can handle this" she said taking the plate from her daughter. Getting close so only her daughter could hear what she was saying she said "you and Harry can go and …. _swim_ some more" she had a grin on her face and winked at Hermione.

Hermione was shocked to her this from her mother " Mum!" she whispered with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"Go" she said with a smile pointing Harry and Hermione in to the living room.

They went into the living room as told. Harry sat on the couch and Hermione went and sat next to him. They looked at each other for a few moments then Harry leaned in and kissed her.

After a second or two Hermione pulled away and said "Ron sent us a letter, I almost forgot"

Harry looked at her for a moment then asked "kissing me makes you think of Ron?"

"Well no," she said in a don't be stupid tone "Actually it's in my pocket and when you leaned over you pushed the corner of the envelop into my leg, the stabbing feeling actually reminded me of Ron" she finished smiling at him, silently making fun of him for getting the wrong idea.

Catching her tone he smiled then asked "ok, what did it say?"

"Well I don't know it was addressed to both of us so I figured I'd wait for you to open it" she said as she handed him the letter. He opened the letter and Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. Holding it so they could both read it he read;

'_Harry, Hermione, _

_Good news, we will be back on the first. Mum and dad say that you can come as soon as we get back. I don't know how long it take to fly to Hermione's house so I don't know if pig will get this to you in time, hopefully he does. Just send your response with him after we get back so that he only has to go to the borrow. Well see you guys soon, hope your having fun (not too much without me though) see you soon. _

_Ron _

_PS. Happy Birthday Harry! I don't know if it's early or late but Ill give you your present when you get here. _

"Great" Harry said putting the letter back in the envelope "we can go to the borrow as soon as the day after tomorrow." Looking down at Hermione he saw that she did not look as happy about this as he was "What's wrong? Do you not want to go?"

"Of course I want to go. It just means that we're going to have to tell Ron about us, I'm just not sure how he is going to react" she said picking her head up off his shoulder and looking at him.

"Yeah I've thought about that too" Harry said to her. Thinking for a moment about Ron getting up and storming out of the room once they tell him. Shaking his head slightly he said "lets worry about that later"

"Yeah that's a good Idea" she said having just pictured the same scenario in her head.

"I know something we can talk about that's more fun than telling Ron"

"And what's that?" he asked

"Well, Your birthday. What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked

"Oh yeah that's much better" he said with a smile. He leaned back on the couch pulling Hermione with him wrapping his arms around her. "Well you see, I was hopping my girlfriend would plan something really great, but she didn't the only thing Id like to do would be to go down to the ministry and see if they could squeeze in my apparition test" he said.

"Oh well you should break up with her straight away" Hermione said in a +

0+would be serious tone.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I will" Harry said in a rather depressed tone. "Since I have no plans and now no girlfriend, you want to do something with me tomorrow?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Ok Mr. Dramatic very cute. As a matter of fact I do have plans for tomorrow I made them last week. I just wanted to see what you would say." She said swatting him on the shoulder

"See" he said with a smile "I knew you wouldn't let me down" he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "And what are these plans of yours?" he asked

"It's a surprise" she smiled kissing him again.

"Come on! Tell me" he said as he quickly changed their positions so that he was sitting on top of her pining her to the couch.

"No" she said rather defiantly

"Ok ill have to force it out of you I see" as he slowly began to tickle her.

She tried her hardest not to laugh. Looking into his eyes she kept her cool until he moved his hand to the side of her stomach, the spot that he had learned was her most ticklish. She hadn't laughed at first, but he quickly moved his hands under her shirt and the direct contact with her skin was too much for her. She burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Ok! Ok!" she screamed "Ill tell you"

He stopped tickling her but stayed sitting on top of her. "So, let's have it" he said smiling down at her.

"Ok first were going to the ministry for your eleven o'clock appointment. Then we have lunch and head to Diagon alley for some shopping then finally a nice little dinner at a restaurant by Gringotts" she told him after she regained her composure.

"Wow, You really did plan it didn't you?" he asked "Thank you" he said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly.

"You didn't expect me to do nothing for my boyfriends seventeenth birthday did you?" she asked as the kiss ended.

"Well I don't know" he said truthfully "I never had anyone plan something for my birthday so I never really thought about it. I was joking earlier when I said I was expecting you to plan something" he leaned down again and just before his lips met hers he whispered "I love you".

Hermione's parents always chose the wrong moments to walk in. so of course they chose just now to enter the room. Harry quickly moved off of Hermione thinking to himself how bad it looked. Why couldn't they have come in when they were talking or even when he was tickling her?

This had become a rather common occurrence in the Granger home over the last few weeks so neither of them said anything. It was always the same Hermione looked from one parent to the other her mother was trying to hide a smile and her father looked slightly sick. After an uncomfortable silence Hermione told her parents of Ron's letter and they all decided that they would go over on the second to give the Weasley's time to rest from their trip.

After watching TV for a couple of hours Harry and Hermione excused themselves to go to bed. As they were walking up the stairs Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. He felt her wince at his touch "what's wrong?" he asked.

"I got a sun burn on my shoulders and back today" she told him as they reached her room.

"Ill rub lotion on it for you if you'd like" he offered as he closed the door to her room.

"I'd like that" she said with a smile and handed him the lotion.

"Ok pull your shirt up and lay on the bed" he told her pouring some lotion on his hands.

She laid on her stomach and pulled her back of her shirt up. She bunched it up around her neck then quickly learned that that was burned too. Seeing what it was that she was feeling he said " hey your neck is pretty bad too, why don't you just take the shirt off that way I can put it on your neck too without getting it all over your shirt" after it came out he realized what he had said

She picked her head up off the bed and looked at him. Did he just say what she thought he did? "Did you just ask me to take my shirt off?" she asked with smile "Nice try Potter, real smooth" she said with a grin trying to lighten the tense mood that just fell between them.

"I didn't mean it like that" he said quickly. She was joking about it so he figured she was ok with what he had said "and besides If I wanted to get your shirt off Id do it myself".

Her eyes widened as she sat up "What!" she asked with a shocked expression that kept trying to turn its self into a grin, but she wasn't going to let that happen.

"You heard me" he said with an evil grin "I'm joking" he said after a few seconds "Now are we going to do this or not?" he asked.

"Ok turn around then so I can take my shirt off" she said. He stood there staring at her in disbelief for a second. Then slowly turned around with a smile on his face.

"Ok I'm ready" she said. He turned around and couldn't move for a second. There on the bed lay a topless Hermione. She was lying on her stomach with her arms to her sides. He couldn't see anything, but for some odd reason the fact that she was topless was making him a bit warm. She noticed the reaction she got for him and smiled to herself.

He regained his composer and moved over towards the bed. This had started off as a sweet offer but was quickly turning into more than that. Taking a deep breath he sat down next to her on the bed. Warming the lotion by rubbing his hands together a few times he reached down and laid them on her back. The cool lotion felt so good on her skin and she let out a small moan. Harry began moving his hands around her back rubbing in the lotion. He covered her back then moved on to her neck. When all the lotion was rubbed in he lightly kissed the back of her neck and said "there you go love"

"That's it?" she asked a little disappointed "I was really enjoying that"

"Ok Ill keep going" he said getting more lotion on his hands. Touching her bare skin was driving him crazy. He wanted to kiss her but was afraid that it would make her uncomfortable considering her state of dress.

This time he let his hands roam all over her back. He had begun giving her a massage that she was thoroughly enjoying. He had massaged her shoulders her lower back and her arms. When he was done he softly ran his hands down her arms to her palms he kissed each one then placed a soft kiss in the center of her back that sent shivers down her spine.

"Ok" he said "I'm done you can put your shirt back on." He got up and turned around so that she could get dressed.

She reached for her shirt and quickly put it back on. Getting up from the bed she walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. She kissed him on the neck "thank you" she whispered.

It had taken all he had in him to not do anything while she was on the bed but now that she was dressed he spun around wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She moved her arms to around his neck and pulled him close. He moved his hands from her waist to under her shirt and began to run his hands up her back.

Feeling that this was quickly taking a turn towards somewhere they had visited that afternoon Hermione backed away and in a teasing voice she said "Now that part of the evening is over Mr."

"Sorry" he said stepping back but not letting go of her. "You just seem to have this power over me that drives me crazy"

"Yeah," she whispered pulling him into a hug. After a minute or two she said "And believe me when I say I love it."

He laughed and exhaled. "Yeah, I figured you would. Come on lets get some sleep" he said kissing her on the cheek and pulling her over to the bed.

Together they climbed in cuddled and fell asleep surprisingly fast.


End file.
